WOUND HEALING: Oxygen & Emerging Therapeutics - September 12-15, 2002, Columbus, Ohio Continuing Medical Education Credits will be provided by The Ohio State University. Expected participants: wound healing researchers, oxygen biology researchers, clinical scientists, wound care clinicians, hyperbaric technologists, nurses, surgical residents, medical students, graduate students. GOALS Two-fold: (1) to educate clinicians involved in oxygen therapy of wounds; (2) in light of current research data on oxidant signaling, to evaluate the potential and limitations of oxygen therapy for wound care Upon completion of attendance of this meeting, CME-seeking participants will be able to: Determine how mammalian cells sense oxygen in the environment Address how oxygen derived reactive species may serve as a cellular messenger molecules that regulate the expression of a variety of gene and gene products related to wound healing Recognize the key factors that regulate wound healing Identify the opportunities and risks associated with oxygen therapy Understand the latest analytical approaches that are available to determine wound oxygen and oxidant levels Evaluate the role of oxygen in wound disinfections and prevention of infection Recognize the merits and demerits of various forms of oxygen therapy in light of current basic science discoveries TOPICS Cellular Oxygen Sensing Oxidant Signaling & Redox Regulated Gene Expression Oxygen Therapy of Wounds Potential and Limitations of Clinical Gene Therapy for Wound Care Wound Angiogenesis Inflammation and Bacterial Control Clinical Care